gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Chan Jaoming
Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars |name = Chan Jaoming |gender = M |dob = 1968 |pob = China |dod = 2009 (aged 41) |home = Chan Jaoming's Penthouse in East Holland, Algonquin |nationality = Chinese |family = Hsin Jaoming (Father) |affiliations = Triads Hsin Jaoming Huang Lee (Formerly) Jaoming Family Melanie Mallard |vehicles = Customized Banshee Triads Comet 500 XLR8 MK GT9 Resolution X |businesses = Street Racing Trademark Counterfeiting Mech Mechanic Auto Parts |voice = None |status = Deceased |cellphone = 555-607-834 |email = CJaoming@myroomonline.net |weapons = Micro SMG}} Chan Jaoming (昭明陳) was a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and the tertiary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Chan is the son of Hsin Jaoming. Biography He is a member of his father's set of the Triads, the Jaoming Family. Chan is one of three possible contenders (the other two being Wu Lee and Zhou Ming) to inherit his father's position. He is believed to be the underboss of the Jaoming Family and has a group of loyal supporters. Both him and Zhou were falsely accused of being the FIB informant who was ratting out the Triads (only for it to be revealed to be Kenny) and they were both killed by Huang Lee on Hsin's orders. Chan has been arrested on three occasions: once in 1999 for possession of heroin, again in 2003 for extortion and 2005 for possession of stolen property. Chan is described as a playboy (he mentions having sex with twins and a transsexual prostitute), drug-addled, and too stupid to become his father's successor as the leader of the Jaoming Family. Chan is also oblivious to Huang's constant mocking and sarcastic remarks. Murders committed *Melanie Mallard (Killed for attempting to broadcast Chan's operations on TV without blurring Huang's or Chan's faces) (PSP only) Personal information *He lives in East Holland, Algonquin. *His email address is CJaoming@myroomonline.net. *His telephone number is 555-6078-34. LCPD Database record (2008) |} Mission Appearances ;GTA Chinatown Wars *Pimp His Ride (Boss) *Whack the Racers (Boss) *Parking Pickle (Boss / PSP) *Jackin' Chan (Boss) *Raw Deal (Boss) *Sources (Boss / PSP) *Sa-boat-age (Boss) *Counterfeit Gangster (Boss) *Slaying With Fire (Boss) *Clear the Pier (Boss/False betrayal/Killed) Gallery ChanJaoming-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Chan Jaoming. ChanMelanieBetrayal GTACW.png|Chan talking about Melanie's betrayal. ChanBanshee-GTACW-front.jpg|Chan's Banshee. ChanComet-GTACW-front.jpg|Chan's Comet. Trivia *He bears some resemblance to actor John Travolta. *Jaoming is not a real Chinese surname, and would be unlikely to exist since most Chinese surnames consist of only one character. Some two-character Chinese surnames existed in the era of The Romance of the Three Kingdoms (such as Au-Yeung [歐陽], Zhuge [诸葛] and Sima [司馬]) but are relatively rare in present-day China. However, Chan is a perfectly usable surname, in fact it is the fifth most common surname in all of China (although it is romanized as Chen when it is from a primarily Mandarin-speaking region), and the most common in Hong Kong and the surrounding Cantonese-speaking region, where Huang Lee and the other Liberty City Triads are from. *The name "Chan Jaoming" is a possible a reference to Yao Ming, a famous Chinese basketball player. *His favorite radio stations are Alchemist and DJ Khalil since these are the default radio stations in his souped up Banshee. *He and Catalina are the only antagonists to be related to a tritagonist. *He reveals he is either bisexual or pansexual when he mentions having had intercourse with a male and female partner at the same time. *He is the only "antagonist" in the series who never had any evil intentions regarding the protagonist, just the opposite, he considered Huang as his best friend to the moment he came to kill him. References Navigation de:Chan Jaoming es:Chan Jaoming nl:Chan Jaoming pl:Chan Jaoming ru:Чань Цзяомин Jaoming, Chan Jaoming, Chan Jaoming, Chan Jaoming, Chan Category:Antagonists Jaoming, Chan Jaoming, Chan